This invention relates to certain ortho-heterocyclic substituted aryl amides, their N-oxides, salts and compositions suitable for agronomic and nonagronomic uses, including those uses listed below, and a method of their use for controlling invertebrate pests in both agronomic and nonagronomic environments.
The control of invertebrate pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Damage by invertebrate pests to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of invertebrate pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, and public and animal health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
WO 01/00593 discloses 2-heterocyclyl benzamide derivatives of Formula ii as insecticides
wherein, inter alia, R is H alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl; X is halo, CN, NO2, C3-C6 (halo)cycloalkyl; Y is halo, CN, NO2, —C3-C6 (halo)cycloalkyl; Z1 is O or S; B1 through B4 are independently N or C; m is 1-5; and n is 0-4.